


You're My Butterfly

by winterites



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, min suga - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, fan fiction, kpop, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterites/pseuds/winterites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be the most beautiful moment in life, but tragedy will still find a way to strike</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Yoongi~!” you shouted from across your apartment, “Have you seen my other earring?”

Yoongi came running into the room at the sound of his name. “No,” he said bluntly, “where did you last see it?”

“When you got them for me.” You said feeling guilty. “I haven’t touched them since; I put them in my jewelry box as soon as you gave them to me.” you said to him, feeling sad that you had already lost them. He moved to where you were standing and put his arm around your waist, “hey don’t worry, jagi we can get you another pair, okay?” you nodded slightly, still feeling guilty. “come on if we don’t hurry, we’ll be late.”

You finished getting ready in a hurry and strode out the door, you and Yoongi arm in arm. “Wait you never told me where we’re going.” you said nervously as you left your apartment.

“It’s a surprise.” Yoongi smirked, “Good thing you dressed casual,” he said looking you up and down. You couldn’t help but blush, only making him smile more.

The drive wasn’t long but you had no clue where you were. It was chilly, though, and you regretted not bringing a light sweater along. You could feel the humidity make your hair a wavy mess and moisten your skin. “The beach. Really?” you asked sarcastically. It had been a while since you’d been to the beach; it used to be one of your favorite past times. It’s even where you met the love of your life: Min Yoongi. “I didn’t realise you were so cliche, Min Yoongi.”

_It was a beautiful day, just like any other day on the beach. But for some reason, this day felt different. You came out here to get away from your life, to forget about your problems for just a little while. You were engulfed in a book when a man with black, scruffy hair came and sat beside you. You hadn’t noticed the man until he suddenly started talking._

_“So, what brings you here this fine day?” the man asked, and you jumped back. He grabbed your arm, steading you. You felt something pulse through your body, sending lightning bolts up and down your spine in the most pleasurable of ways, but you didn’t understand what it was; you didn’t understand how someone could do this to you though you didn’t even know their name._

_You stared at the stranger taking in every detail of his face, his gummy smile and his light brown eyes, he seemed kind and sweet, almost like sugar. “Nothing,” you choked out, trying to compose yourself, “just reading. You?” He looked at you, smile still plastered on his face. He was obviously amused by you. “Just getting away for a while.” He said, smile growing wider as your eyes never left him. He let go of your arm and laid down on the warm sand beneath him. You were startled once again by his phone ringing. Nothing was said on his end except: “I know i’m on my way.”, although you could hear am excited voice on the other end._

_He got up to leave, but then turned to you and said “I never got your name, but… I want to see you again. can I… take your number?” he asked nervously. You nodded cautiously, taking his phone. “Call me, I guess” you said entering your number. He jogged off as soon as you handed his phone back. And just like that, he was gone, just as quickly as he came._

“Well, are you just going to sit there?” Yoongi asked, snapping you back into reality. All you did was smile and get out of the car walking beside him to the rocks by the water. “Wow, it’s really beautiful.” you said, admiring the way the moonlight shined on the dark waves that were crashing by your feet. “Not as beautiful as you.” He said cheekily with a big grin on his face, nudging at your arm with his elbow. “What is going on with you tonight?” You giggled out. “Nothing, i’ve just been thinking about how great my life has been with you.” he said reaching for your hand; you gladly held it, smiling to yourself at his words. “I’m glad you called me…” you said, trailing off as you watched the waves crash into the sides of the jagged rocks. “What?” he asked, confused. “You know,” you said, the corners of your mouth forming into a small smile, “when we first met and I gave you my number and told you to call me. I’m glad you did; I’m glad you called me.” You finished, breathing in the fresh air that surrounded you, you sighed. “Of course I did; how could I pass up a date with that cute girl I saw that day?”

_You were so nervous. It was the first time you had seen him since that day on the beach, which was weeks ago. Why did he have to have a date with you so spontaneously? And why was he inviting you somewhere so secluded? it was all so suspicious. You wracked your brain trying to decide if you should go or not; you had only met the man one time for ten minutes. How did you know he wasn’t trying to kill or kidnap you? You finally got up the courage to put on a nice, casual dress and march out the door to go to this location that you had never heard of in your life._

_It was late and you were strolling round some park trying to find him. **‘By the fountain’** read a text from him. You looked around surprised, finding the fountain behind you and making your way over to it, but he was nowhere to be seen._

_Slightly disappointed you sat on the edge of the fountain, just hoping he would show up. ‘Was this some sort of prank?’ you thought to yourself, hanging your head for what seemed like an eternity before a man stepped in front of you, his feet in your line of vision. You looked up only to see none other than the guy from the beach, Yoongi. You were slightly upset that he left you waiting for so long. “Sorry i’m late” he said, handing you a single lilie. “I had to do something important. I hope you’re not angry that I kept you waiting.” You took the flower and let out a relieved sigh. “I thought this was some sort of prank.” you finally spoke up. “Prank?” He asked with a grin. “You know, you and your friends find a girl on the beach and get her interested and then stand her up, so they can all laugh at her later.” you said, not really looking at his face. “Did you really think I was that kind of guy?” he asked half amused, half disappointed. “No.. I don’t know. I’ve only met you one other time and talked to you on the phone for maybe five minutes.” He smiled, “Wait, did you say you were interested in me?” You looked up and he chuckled at seeing your face a bright red color. He held out his hand for you to hold, motioning for you to come with him. “Where are we going?” you asked not understanding anything that was happening. “It’s a surprise.” he said with a small giggle._

_He led you to a picnic that was set up, surrounded by tea lights. “Wow Yoongi, it’s lovely.” you said amazed at the effort he had put in to set this up. “It’s not much, but I did what I could in a short time with the help of some friends though. I can’t take all the credit.” Beside the picnic table, you saw a man in a tux standing there holding a bottle of wine. You could only chuckle at the obviously uncomfortable, tall young man waiting for you to sit down. “Good evening, madam. My name is Namjoon and I will be your server for the evening. Would you like some wine?”  He asked in the worst british accent you’ve ever heard. “Yes, absolutely.” you said trying to mock him. he poured out a glass of wine and handed it to you. You stared at the tall blonde man for a moment before turning your attention back to Yoongi. You knew he was handsome, but tonight he was glowing from the candle light, seeming like the most beautiful man you had ever seen. “Hey can I ask you something?” You asked him nervously, he nodded in anticipation. “Why were you at the beach that day we met? You never really told me.” He blankly stared at you for a second before answering. “Neither did you.” He said smiling to himself. You felt a small blush spread across your cheeks, but quickly disappearing at the sound of his phone buzzing._

_He looked at it for a second, a look of dread crossing over his face, before he answered. Just like before, he didn’t say anything till the end of the call. “Do I have to? It’s just I’m busy right now” He asked the person on the other side. You could make out some shouting coming from the other person. Yoongi replied “Yes, sir. I understand.” You looked at him and Namjoon with confusion as they rushed over to each other. “Is everything alright?” you asked suddenly feeling a pit open in your stomach, sensing that something was wrong. “Yeah it’s all fine, I just have to go. I’m really sorry to have to cut our date short. But I really want to see you again.” He said talking quickly. Namjoon started packing up the picnic with help from Yoongi. All you did was stare in confusion at the commotion that was happening. They quickly started to run off, leaving you there before Yoongi came running back to place a soft kiss upon your lips, “Next time, you call me.” He said and then ran to catch up with Namjoon. There you stood, alone, but smiling like an idiot._

You were once again harshly snapped back into reality when Yoongi started pulling on your arm to warn you about the incoming wave that was my a little too large. “Step back, jagi.” Yoongi said while pulling you back. “Come on let’s take a walk” he said standing up and pulling you up from your spot on the rocks. You stood up dusting sand off your dress and taking Yoongi’s hand to stroll down the beach. “What were you thinking about?” He asked curiously. “Nothing, just.. thinking…” Your bare toes were making shapes in the sand as you walked along the shore. “You think a lot.” Yoongi said, seeming to be intrigued for some reason. He knew you thought a lot, but today, it seemed like all you did was think, think about tonight, think about the past. “Maybe you don’t think enough.” You retorted. “Actually, I do happen to think a lot, but today you seem very unfocused, rather distracted in fact” He replied still curiously looking down at you.

Your conversation was abruptly interrupted by a commotion coming from further down the beach. “What’s going on?” You asked, gripping onto Yoongi’s arm tightly. People were screaming and running in your direction. “I don’t know but, I think we need to leave. I don’t like what’s happening right now.” You could hear some fear in his voice. You both turned, quickly rushing back to your car.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t move” shouted a deep voice from behind you. “Turn around now.” a rougher voice added in. You and Yoongi both turned to face them slowly, to find guns pointed directly at your faces. You started breathing heavily, tears streaming down your face clouding your vision. You held Yoongi close to you, afraid of what the men had planned for you. “Give us everything you have on you. Now!” The rougher voice rang out. You couldn’t move, your limbs had gone numb all you could do was stare as Yoongi handed everything he had over to the men in front of you.

Something caught your attention; a small black box with gold around the edges. It seemed like time slowed down for an instant as he handed it over. You heard a loud pop and then everything went silent. You stopped noticing everything. Suddenly you were gasping for breath feeling a strong pressure in your chest as if all the air had been completely sucked from your body, and a sharp pain in your stomach. You saw the men run away quickly as you collapsed to the ground grasping your stomach in your hands. Your hands had become warm and sticky as blood rushed between your cold fingers. “No, Oh my god, No.” Yoongi shouted as he kneeled down beside you, scooping you up in his arms, tears gushing down his face. “Please don’t leave me. Oh god please”

_“Why are you acting like this?” You questioned him angrily. “ME? You are the one always causing arguments. I can’t even relax after work because all you do is complain and argue!” He shouted back. “Well I’m sorry that I’m such a nuisance, Suga!” you shouted at him, starting to sob softly. He stared back at you, that same blank expression he usually had, but it seemed hurt. You never called him that; Suga was his stage name, a persona. It’s what strangers called him, not the people that he loved, that loved him. “Just admit it Suga, you don’t love me anymore. I mean you spend so much time at the studio, it’s like you can’t bare being around me.” You choked back tears. “You don’t even talk to me unless we’re fighting, and even then, it’s hard to get you to say something. I- I don’t know what to do anymore to make you love me.” You had no control, you just let the tears stream down your face. After a few moments of silence you had given up on the useless argument and moved to your bedroom to pack your stuff._

_You had given up; you didn’t want to, but you felt you had no choice. You couldn’t force this anymore. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. As you were packing your things, your eyes fell upon a picture of you and Yoongi on your last anniversary. You walked over to pick it up, clutching it hard to your chest. “Please don’t leave me.” His strained voice sounded from the hallway. “I can’t live without you. I know I’m always busy but you keep me sane. I don’t talk much because I enjoy just being with you, touching you, kissing you. Please don’t leave me.” He started crying, you had never seen him so vulnerable._

This time it was Yoongi being snapped back into reality by your cries of pain. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry.” He said in between sobs. His tears fell on on your cheeks mixing with your own. “Someone please help me!” he desperately shouted out, hoping someone will hear him. “Don’t let my baby die.” His pleas being drowned out by the harsh ocean waves. “Don’t let my baby die…” he said more quietly, more like pleading with the gods this time around.

“Yo…yoon…gi” you breathed out. “Don’t speak please, I don’t want you getting worse.” He stroked your face gently, wiping away tears and some dried blood. You stroked his face back, doing the same thing. Your complexion was becoming paler and your hands were becoming cold; you softly smiled up at him, tears still falling from your eyes, letting him know that it will be alright. “You’ll always be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, you know that?” He asked you sincerely. You let out a hoarse laugh, resulting in you coughing up blood.

He tried to move you, to get you somewhere safe, but it only caused intense pain and more blood loss. “What do I do, Y/N? Tell me what to do. You always know what to do.” You tried to speak but had no energy left in your body; no sound escaped your mouth. You suddenly saw your life flash before your eyes. The most prominent memories were of Yoongi and you. You spoke, “I love you.” crying softly seeing him so hurt

_You and Yoongi had been dating for about a year at this time and neither of you had ever said those three incredibly small, but large words to each other: ‘I love you’. You didn’t know if you ever would. You never thought he felt the same way, that you both had mutual feelings. You didn’t want to feel rejected if you said it and he didn’t say it back._

_“Yoongi, how do you feel about me?” You asked curiously. “What do you mean?” he asked back in a small chuckle. “Don’t you know how I feel?” You looked up from your plate of food, a confused yet curious expression spread across your face. “Not really. I mean you never really tell me.” He burst into a full blown laugh, before becoming more serious. “Don’t I show you? Don’t I put you first, and keep you company when you’re lonely at night? Don’t I take you out on dates and make you coffee in the morning? Do I not show you how I feel? Do I not show you how much I love you?” You gasped silently at his words, not expecting to hear them that way. “I…I…I’m sorry, I didn’t think of it that way. Those words have always meant so much to me, because no one has ever said them to me before.” You looked ashamed that you didn’t realize and take into consideration all of the things that he’s done for you and stared down at your plate once again. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Yoongi said as he noticed your expression shift, reaching for your hand. “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to sound angry or make you feel bad. I’m… sorry.” Yoongi feeling just as guilty now, the romantic dinner turning to awkward silence. You suddenly look up, scanning his now pink face and decide to try something: “I love you, Yoongi.” He slowly looked up with a shy smile, “I love you, too.”_

“Sir, are you okay?” A woman shouted running towards Yoongi. “Please, call an ambulance now, she won’t survive. Please help me.” He pleaded with her, his words almost getting lost in his cries. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialled emergency services. “They said, they will be here as soon as possible. I can help, we need to slow down the bleeding.” The woman said as she removed her jacket and pressed it against your gaping wound, making you cry out in pain. “Stop it! You’re hurting her!” Yoongi shouted at the stranger only to have her ignore him while she tries to slow the bleeding. “It’s okay, Yoongi. It’ll be okay.” you whispered to him, voice cracking as you cry.

“What is your name sweetheart?” She asked you directly trying to keep you conscious. “M…my…” You couldn’t finish, your vision was darkening and blurring at the edges. You took this opportunity to try and talk to Yoongi instead. You could feel yourself drifting and you knew that you wouldn’t survive; this was going to be your final moments with him with anyone in fact.

“It’s going to be alright.” He said, “We’re going to get you to the hospital and they’re going to help you get better.” He whispered to you gently holding your hand. “I love you, Min Yoongi. I’m glad I’ve spent my last moments with you.” You reached up and cupped his chin bringing his lips down to yours. Yoongi was hysterical at this point. “No! Don’t say that! You’re not going anywhere! You’re staying right here, with me. Where you belong. Don’t leave me; you can’t, you can’t just leave me like this.” The idea of being without you was killing him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough.” You choked out. Your eyelids fluttering and your vision becoming blurry. All you could hear was Yoongi’s shouting being drowned out by sirens. They were just a little too late. Then nothing. All you saw was black.

_“It’s been almost a year since you’ve been gone. I’ve never stopped thinking about you. Not for one minute. I wrote a song for you… I finally wrote a song for you. I remember you always wanted a song. I just wish I had done it earlier. There were a few things I wanted to tell you before you left me, but never had the chance. So here we go._

_Well first of all, remember when we first met? I told you that I just wanted to get away; that wasn’t the whole truth. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I had been to that beach many times before; always seeing you there. I never had the courage to talk to you; I promised myself that if I didn’t do it soon, someone else would because you were so beautiful. I was stressed as well so I didn’t completely lie to you, but the way your eyes lit up when you would read books, the way you licked your lips after finishing ice cream; every little thing you did made me want you, made me love you. It was a dream come true the day I decided to talk to you._

_Now secondly those phone calls you hated so much. I know how much they upset you. I’m sorry, but I made them happen. I hate myself for it now because now I wish I could have spent every second of every day with you. I never wanted to stay too long in case I did something stupid and get myself stuck in an awkward situation. I’m so sorry, my love. How could I have been so stupid to let myself be taken from you during those times? All because I didn’t want to look stupid. I sound so ridiculous. I can never forgive myself._

_I need to stop, if I don’t stop soon then I never will. Lastly when you left me, I know you saw the little black box. I had so much planned that night, we were going to have a meal and reminisce and I was planning to propose. I never really made you mine, and I hate myself for it. I had so many opportunities to ask you, but I didn’t, in fear of rejection. Why do I have these stupid fears? I knew you would have accepted, but deep down, I doubted. I doubted because of all of the stupid things I did to you, all of the times I hurt you. You tried to make us better and stronger but all I did was break us down with my stupid fears. I thought you would remember all of this and realize how much better you could have done without me. I didn’t want you to realize that because I loved you, I love you so much. But I ruined it all. I got you killed. You died because I was too afraid to ask you a simple question, and I led you too far down the beach at night. It’s my fault and I’m reminded of that everyday, every time I look at the picture on your bedside table. I hope you can forgive me, as I can never forgive myself. You’re a butterfly now, a beautiful butterfly, and I hope that you watch over me everyday, keeping me safe. I love you so much that it physically hurts._

_I miss you. Love, Yoongi.”_

Yoongi walked over to your headstone and laid some lilies on top as they were your favourite; they were pure and gorgeous like you, he always believed that. It looked beautifully sad here mixed with the winter air and light snow. He sat down beside your grave as he started talking, “Hey there my butterfly. How are you today?” he asked sniffling into his sleeves. He could never visit you without tearing up a little, or a lot.

He dusted off your headstone revealing your name and dates. “You left us too soon baby. I’m sorry I haven’t visited in awhile; we’ve been busy with promotions.” He was crying now. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. “I’m doing everything I’ve always dreamed of now, well, almost. I know you’re there with me, always supporting me. You’re my biggest fan, you always were.” He placed the letter right next to the lilies once he had stood up. “I have to go now, angel. I love you so much and I’ll come back again soon. I wrote that letter for you. I hope it will clear up some things that you always wondered about.”

He threw his head back, looking up at the sky, smiling lightly as tears fell down his face, his bottom lip quivering slightly. **“Goodbye my Butterfly.”**


End file.
